


luka's birthday

by peachy-ivqn (drqco)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Party, Chaos, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/peachy-ivqn
Summary: luka's 16th birthday party, chaos ensues.highschool au !





	luka's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know i should be updating my other story BUT,,, the last chapter for that is pretty much all angst,,,,, and i don't think angst would be the best right now :(( (w/ the croatia vs spain game :(( but it's ok !! keep faith !! they're going to do even better, i just know ! :D) 
> 
> so it's a high school au and birthday fic basically (i had another idea w this fic and it was mainly rakidric but sprinkled with angst !! should i write that idk kjadsjks maybe i will. they're in a long distance relationship in that one. :)) 
> 
> there is like,,,, nothing serious abt this it's legit all a joke. it's chaos put into one fic lmfao. i meant to post this on luka's actual birthday, but better late than never, eh

If someone had told Luka that being 16 would be the year where you'd do stupid things and immediately regret them the next day, he'd believe them. 

Going to the 24 hour market at two am and baking a cake with your friends was one of those stupid things. 

It's his birthday, (well, not anymore. It's the 10th at this time.) and his friends came over for the night. And his boyfriend. (He'd later regret the decision of having most of them sleep in one room, the smell lasted for several days.) Of course, his friends and parties never usually equaled the best. 

When they first arrived, Domo had come in and poured soda on his head. (It was Fanta. The worst soda in his opinion. He didn't know why Ivan liked it so much.) Of course, Domo helped him clean it up and Luka had cleaned himself up too, but he reeked of Fanta still. Then Dejan and Šime came, they were a tiny bit civilized, as they did not attack him with any food when they first came in. But they had brought a karaoke machine. Luka still had a mess in his hands. Mario coming was an utter disaster. Mario was one of his closest friends, yes, but the death glares he received as Mario handed him his gift were terrifying. Thankfully, Mario seemed to soften when Domo came to hug him. 

After that, the rest of his friends started to trickle in, but his boyfriend was the one who (a) did not pour soda on him, (b) did not bring a karaoke machine, and (c) did not give him death glares. (His other friends were more civil too, but yeah, they still found ways to prank him. Not that he didn't mind.) He simply littered him in kisses all over his face and handed him his gift. "Happy birthday!" He shouted loud enough for his parents and sisters all the way across the country to hear. He and his family had celebrated his birthday the day before, since they couldn't stay today. He liked being with his friends on his birthday, so it was okay. He had the house to himself too. But his parents had listed many rules for them to follow, ex. 'Don't set the house on fire.' or 'The police better not call us tomorrow'. 

The party was going smoothly, save for the ear piercing singing of 'Marica' from Dejan. Some of his friends were outside, furiously playing football. He had told them not to kick the ball too hard, as it could sail over the fence and into other's backyards. He had done this a fair share of times, and the consequences were frightening. Of course, two footballs had already sailed into his neighbor's backyards. ("Stop kicking so hard, idiots! We're not playing at the damn World Cup final!" Mario had shouted at them. Sure Mario loved football, but he always kept his friends in check.) 

But of course, the party started to turn a bit crazy. 

Luka was impressed with his friend's abilities of being able to seem drunk even without an ounce of alcohol in their systems. (But he's fairly certain that one of them had alcohol in them. Luka has tasted alcohol before. He had thought whiskey was apple juice. And yeah, the legal age of buying alcoholic drinks was 18, but that didn't stop most people in his neighborhood. The liquor store nearby didn't check IDs most of the time, and Domo looked like he was over 18. You could fill in the blanks.) 

Mario and Domo were all over the place, furiously chanting out some song they heard over the radio as if they were in a cult. There was currently an ongoing argument outside over football (of course. What else would they argue about?) and Ivan had just chugged a three whole bottles of Fanta in one sitting. And Čarli, Kova, Mil, Šime, and Ante had apparently started a boyband. He needed them to shut up, as it was getting closer to one am. 

He figured food would make them act a little more sober. He had ordered some food before, lots and lots of takeout. Yeah, the food had caught their attention. 

"Hey! If you're hungry, come eat!" He called out like a mother to her children. They swarmed around like bees to a beehive. 

Luka should've expected it, but he didn't. His fault, totally. Because they were monsters. Actual. Monsters. It took a few minutes for most of the food to be gone. But thankfully, they had quieted down to the point where Luka wasn't worried about getting a noise complaint. 

Along with barely getting enough food, he had forgotten the cake. The cake. 

His inward panic had spread to Ivan, who had asked him what was wrong. When Ivan found out, a weird look of determination had appeared on his face. "Why don't we bake one?" Ivan had said, eyes glittering. All of his friends had gathered around them, nodding their heads. 

"I don't have ingredients," Luka had said, crossing his arms. He knows what they're thinking now. "We'll go to the 24 hour market! Easy! We'll get the ingredients and go, it's your birthday, Luka. You need a cake," Domo exclaimed, getting up already. This should've been the first red light for Luka, but of course, he agreed. What's the worse that could happen? 

So now, six of them are on their way to the market. (His other friends had decided to stay, 10+ teens heading to a 24 hour market at two am looked very, very, suspicious.) Himself, Ivan (as if Ivan would stay behind. He and Ivan were attached to the hip.), Domo and Mario (Mario was forcefully dragged by Domo), and Šime and Dejan (they were attached, too.). 

Ivan was scared, Luka could tell. Ivan had an arm around him, but he looked very tense. All of the sudden, Luka heard crows screeching, and it made him jump a little. Domo and Mario didn't notice, they were talking together. Šime and Dejan weren't scared either. 

Ivan, however, was a whole different story. 

"Holy shit!" Ivan shouted, arms tightening around Luka. Luka chuckled, patting Ivan's back. "Just a crow, Raki." Ivan had relaxed now, they were almost at the market. He and Ivan were talking together, discussing what they would need. Then, the six of them heard loud, deep, shouting behind them. 

They bolted. 

Ivan launched like a rocket, surpassing all of them. At this point, Luka had blasted off too, too scared to look behind. Mario and Domo were scared too, even though they never got scared. They too were running fast towards the market. Dejan and Šime were catching up, saying a litany of curse words. 

In record time, they reach the supermarket. No one would think it was alive, except for the bright lights that were still on at this time at night. Barely any cars were parked outside and no one was walking during this time. Only the six of them. 

They run inside the market, breathing heavily. He's the one who makes it inside last, and once he does, Ivan comes over to him and rambles, "Are you okay? Holy shit, did you hear the screaming back there? Sounded like a murder. Oh gosh, are you alright? Does anything hurt? Are you tired? Sorry for running off." Ivan kisses his forehead quickly, and Luka says, "I'm fine, Ivan. What we need to do now is go and get ingredients for a cake." 

"Uh, what exactly are the ingredients for a cake?" Dejan says, tilting his head to the side. They didn't really think this through properly. Luka sighs, burying his head in his hands. "Just get the damn cake mix," Mario grunts, crossing his arms. 

"Lame. The ingredients are eggs, flour, sugar, milk, and like, chocolate, right?" 

"Oh, and baking powder, right?" 

Luka quietly listened, pondering over their words. "Yes! Luka, can we put Fanta, too? A Fanta cake!" Ivan exclaims. Luka puts down his foot there. "Sorry, Ive. No way," He says, going on his toes to kiss Ivan's forehead. 

"Okay. Let's plan this out. We'll get the cake mix. And the other cake stuff. Domo, Mario, get the eggs, flour, sugar, milk, and chocolate. We are making the cake _chocolate_. Me and Ivan will get the cake mix. Šime, Dejan, you two can get snacks." 

"Domaćica!" Ivan exclaims, as he drags him away. The six of them break off into their respective groups, but the eyes of the cashiers burned into their heads. They were probably being watched. It took them a while to find cake mix, since they've actually never made cake before. "Chocolate or chocolate fudge, Lukita? Ooh, get the frosting," Ivan says, holding up two boxes of mix. He was really cute, and Luka couldn't help but kiss him. No one was watching, anyway. 

"Mm, whichever you want. What kind of frosting?" 

"Oh, so you let me choose what flavor of chocolate and frosting but I don't get to choose a Fanta cake? Wow, okay," Ivan says, feigning hurt. Luka rolls his eyes, crouching down to find the frosting. "Vanilla? Chocolate?" 

"Not answering." 

Luka decides on chocolate to match the cake. He feels kind of bad for Ivan, so he makes a deal. "You can get some Fanta, but only a small bottle. You've chugged three bottles straight, Ivan. Not to mention the Domaćica earlier," Luka says, concerned. Ivan cradles the chocolate mix, eyes softening. "We can get coke instead. So we can share, you like coke right?" Ivan compromises. Luka loves him for that. "Okay, okay," He giggles, shaking his head at the stupid conversation they just had. 

They retrieve the frosting and cake mix and start to head over to the beverage aisle. After passing all the aisles, they quickly realize that they're the only people in the store, save for the employees. They get a bottle of coke, and Luka drags Ivan away from the Fanta. 

As they shop, they hear suspicious laughter and things moving around from some aisles over. They both hope Šime and Dejan or Domo and Mario haven't done anything. They hear an older person talking and kind of shouting at the people who made the sound. It takes a minute before the same voice is heard over the announcement system. 

"Can the parents of Šime Vrsaljko and Dejan Lovren please go to the front desk? Thank you." 

Ivan and Luka groan together, before they hear Domo and Mario run over to find them. "What did they do?" Luka asks Domo. Domo shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know." 

"Honestly, I thought Domo would be the one who'd get in trouble. But I don't think you'd get far with Mario at your side." 

"Touché." 

The four of them think about solving the problem, while Mario and Domo hold the items. 

"Well, I think out first issue is to get more Domaćica. I don't think they're going to—"

"Who's going to be the parents?" 

Ivan and Domo say at the same time, and all Mario could do is sigh. "First off, we don't need Domaćica. Ivan, you ate the whole box in one sitting. If that's not concerning, then I don't know what is." 

"Not to mention the Fanta incident."

"The Fanta incident is behind me!" 

Luka checks his watch, it was approaching three am, and they still haven't bought the ingredients. "Let's assess the parent situation. I think Mario should be the father, since the hair colors would match—" 

"No. Goodbye, me and Domo are going to go pay," Mario states, marching off and dragging Domo behind him. 

He turns to Ivan, who says, "I'll be Dejan's father. You can be Šime's, you both have the nicer hair." 

Luka shakes his head, but he gets up with him. Hastily, they act their plan out quickly, approaching the front desk. Šime and Dejan were patiently sitting on some chairs, though as they approached, they seemed to be laughing. "Are you Šime Vrsaljko's and Dejan Lovren's parents?" 

"Yes," Luka grits out, trying to make his voice go deeper. He's standing on his toes, trying to seem much older. "Uh, Šime's father. What has my son done this time?" 

"Just a little re-arrangement, Ta," Šime says, innocently. Luka resists the need to strangle him. He straightens his face, and looks back at the man he's talking to. "Sorry sir, may I take him now?" Luka bites his tongue after that, it sounded weird. 

"O-Of course," the man stammers out, did Luka really scare him like that? Šime gets up, and Luka grabs his arms quickly, pulling him away. He really looks like a father. "Okay, what did you two do this time?" Luka says, exasperated. They currently were hiding in the biscuits aisle, trying to avoid the eyes of the cashiers. "Well, do you see anything wrong with flipping boxes of cereal to get them to land on their side? Or organizing ABC soup cans to spell out the word 'dic—" 

"You know what, I shouldn't have asked. Let's just go." 

"We're sorry, though, Luka." 

"It's alright Šime, I've known you guys for five years. You're just joking around, it's funny. Just don't make me act like your parent in a supermarket ever again." 

As Luka and Šime were walking out to meet Domo and Mario, Ivan and Dejan ran past them. "I made him angry!" Dejan shouts. He's breathing heavily but is still running away. The four of them look back at the entrance, and he sees the same man running towards them, an angry, murderous look on his face. 

"Shit, shit, go!" Mario exclaims, and he takes Domo's arm and goes. Dejan and Luka follow closely behind, yeah, they really were going to need a cake after this. They're almost at Luka's house when they stop running, certain that they've lost the guy. 

"Dejan, what did you do?" Mario grits, a death glare on his face. Luka restrains him, holding his arms together. "I guess he didn't like jokes?" Mario smashes Dejan's foot. 

\--- 

Miraculously, they all make it back to the house unscathed. Just a little spooked. 

Suba answered the door, and once he did, he heard sighs from behind him. "What're you guys doing?" 

"Krama and Peri insisted on watching a horror film. A door-to-door murderer who came by at night. We all agreed, now all of them are completely terrified. Why did you guys take so long?" Suba questioned as the six of them piled in. The rest of his friends waved at them, signaling for them to watch the movie with them. "A long, long, story for another day," Mario grunts, shaking his head. 

"Let's make the cake now, Luka!" Ivan exclaims, way too happy for someone who has never even attempted baking before. Luka suspects that he's already started to eat the Domaćica. "Okay, okay. You, me, and Suba can bake it, I don't trust you guys, no offense," Luka says, pointing to the rest of his friends. 

"It's alright, we'd probably burn the house down," Tin admits. Luka laughs, patting his head. Tin was probably the most innocent out of all of them. 

Mario, Domo, Šime, and Dejan joined the rest of his friends on the couch, while he, Ivan, and Suba set to work. "Well, I think we should start with the cake mix?" 

Suba actually knew how to bake a cake, but needless to say, it was still a mess. They didn't even need to use the other cake ingredients, the cake mix cake was going pretty well. Cake batter was all over the tile counter top and Ivan was hastily trying to clean it up. Luka was attempting to add the ingredients and heat the oven. 

"Mm, it's good." 

"Ivan, I don't think you should eat raw cake batter." 

"I only tried a little." 

They even sprinkled crushed pieces of Domaćica into it, and finally, they placed it into the oven and cooked it. The three of them high fived each other, "Haha! They should give us a cooking show!" Luka laughs but shakes his head, going on his toes to rub his head rougly. "Ow, ow. Loser, I'll leave you two," Suba rolls his eyes, waving back at them and leaving the kitchen. Ivan laughs, before pulling Luka into another hug. 

\---

"I'm sorry we dicked around so much." 

"It's okay Ivan, you guys are known for that." 

"Have you had a nice time?" 

"Of course, it was so fun. And we still have the cake." 

"And gifts," Ivan says. "And gifts," Luka agrees, going on his toes and kissing him. He wraps his arms around his neck, and Ivan reciprocates, lifting Luka onto the countertop. They continue, and it's so soothing, until they both hear an ear piercing scream from where the rest of their friends were watching. They ignore it at first, but then Ivan pulls away, eyes still shut. 

"Should we check that out?" 

"Yeah. Sounds like a murder," Luka hops off the counter, fixing his clothes. (The more Luka thought about it, he and Ivan were basically the 'mom and dad' friends. But they really didn't mind.) 

When they enter the room, hands intertwined, everyone seems panicked. All except Mario, who was cherry red with his arms crossed. "Who had the scream?" Luka asks, pulling up a chair to watch the movie with them. All at once, everyone pointed an arm at Mario. Luka and Ivan instantly bursted into laughter, clutching their stomachs. 

"I'm gonna kill you all!" Mario shouts, showing the both of them death glares. But Luka watches Domo slip his arms around him, resting his head on Mario's stomach. Mario softens again, placing his hands onto Domo's head. 

They watch the rest of the film in peace, all of them are still hyper, though. Watching a horror film doesn't exactly help you sleep at night. Thankfully, before Mario does have the chance the kill them, the 'ding' for the oven rings, signaling the cake being done. 

They all jump up, hungry looks on their faces. Luka checks his watch, it was currently five in the morning. Oh. 

Suba and Ivan are the ones who take it out and prepare it, placing the final touches and adding one candle they found in his cupboards. Lastly, Kova is the one to light the candle with his lighter (why he has a lighter is kind of concerning). 

They all sing 'Happy Birthday' in ear piercing voices, but Luka appreciates it anyway. They truly were the greatest people in his life, he didn't know what'd he do without them. Once he blows out his candles, he smiles at all of them joyously. But that wasn't the end of it. 

"Birthday tackle!" Domo shouts suddenly, Luka panics. 

"What the hell is that?" He exclaims, bracing for the worst. Immediately, Domo tackles him onto the ground and the rest of his friends pile on top of him. Their laughter could be heard for miles, and Luka realizes that being buried alive by his sweaty friends at five am is a pretty wonderful feeling. It's a birthday he'll never be able to forget.


End file.
